Killing you is my duty
by Mystical Dream121
Summary: Sakura new mission is to kill Syaoran Li. She thinks its going to be easy but it starts to get harder when she finds her self slowly falling in love with him and what will she do when her deadline to kill him is up. Read and find out. new chapter is up.
1. new mission

This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. All flames accepted PLZ review

Chapter 1- Killing you is my duty 

Her auburn hair swayed in the wind as she sat in her balcony. People describe her as the girl with the troubled past. They judged her as a long lost soul that could be healed or helped if she went to see a doctor. They didn't know anything about her past. The pain she went through. They expect her to be all happy and giddy. How could she? She saw a murder right in front of her eyes. She shouldn't be thinking of that atrocious memory, it would just unleash all the memories of her past set free. She couldn't let that happened the last time she recalled her past boss sent her to a hospital for some help.

Sakura P.O.V

Fuck man when is he going to send me to kill someone. I need more practice and those rich business men are the only way I can practice killing without him getting suspicious. When I am certain that I am prepared on escaping this damn place and killing him I'll be ready to face the world but for know I just got to hide away for awhile until I'm ready.

Normal P.O.V 

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name. She swiftly turned around and looked at who would be looking for her at this time of night. It was her maid Helen who has been with her ever since she was brought here. Helen was 35 years old with short curly brown hair and light blue eyes and was short and a little chubby. Sakura loved Helen as a motherly figure, she was always there for her when she used to cry at night when she was younger and would also tend her cuts and bruises she got from training.

"Sakura boss needs to see you" said Helen

"Ok you can leave" was Sakura's reply. Sakura never showed her true emotions to Helen since she was small. She couldn't show any emotions to anybody. Even though Helen was a mother to Sakura she just couldn't. She can't get too attached to anyone it would just hurt too much when the time comes and she's prepared to escape and kill the man who killed the only people that were important to her. Sakura got up and slowly left her room and went down the hallway. The hallway had pictures boss. Boss was a conceited man even though he was hideous and obese. Every thing in the mansion was expensive, so as you can see boss was a rich bastard. He makes money off of killing rich bastards

But Sakura doesn't know why or how he gets the money. All that she is told is to kill the man but that was alright with Sakura because sooner or later its going to be him she kills next.

Sakura finally reached boss office. Nobody knows his real name everyone just calls him boss. She knocked twice until she heard "come in". She slowly walked in and there she saw a fat plump man sitting in an expensive leather chair. She approached a chair that is facing him and sat down. Looked at him long and hard till he shifted in his chair and tossed her a yellow folder. She snatched the folder from his desk and quickly left the room. She couldn't look at him because next thing you know her temper will win her over and she'll take out the gun in her sock and shot him. She reached her room and sat on her king sized bed. She opened the folder to find out information about her new victim. It read:

_Gender: male _

_Age: 24 _

_Name: Syaoran Li_

_Business: Li corporations_

_Reason why you're killing him: he killed all of my best man and I owe him money _

_Undercover position: secretary _

_Deadline: six months _

She looked through the papers that had random information about him. From what Sakura read Syaoran is a very successful man. She stopped at a page which held a picture of him.

Sakura P.O.V

So this is him. His not bad looking with his chestnut hair, that's messy in an elegant a sexy way that fall handsomely over his auburn eyes. Wait what you are doing Sakura you're not supposed to think about a person you're supposed to kill like that. So this is my new mission. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting. I slowly closed the folder and read the folder's cover which read "Syaoran Li" my new mission.

**This is my first fanfic I hope you like it. All flames accepted. PLZ review I need at least 10 reviews to update again. Well that's it for know bye bye.**


	2. She doesn’t know who she’s messing with

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I hope you like my second chapter I don't want to disappoint you all lol. anyways on with the story.

Chapter 2- She doesn't know who she's messing with.

Sakura slowly woke up to the sound of her alarm. She remembered seven years ago, she would wake up an hour later then she was supposed to but her habit of waking up late stopped, when she came here. She cringed at the thought of why her habit stopped. She remembered she would wake up to boss beating her with a bat all over her body. If it weren't for Helen she wouldn't be here right now. Helen always tended her wounds that she got from boss's beatings. He still does it today when she makes a little mistake. She could easily kill him right then and there but she wants him to think that she's weak when it comes to him. If he thought that, it would be easier to kill him when he least expects it.

Today Sakura had to make a quick stop to the Li corporations to apply as a secretary there. Sakura got up and got ready to go to the Li corp. She freshened up and put on her best suit. Sakura then went to her bed and lifted her pillow there she found something she treasured ever since she came here. It was the only thing she had to remember him by. She treasured it since the day her dad gave it to her at the age of thirteen. What was ironic was that he gave it to her a week before he died. It was as if he knew someone was after him and that she would have been brought here. She grabbed her Para Ordnance pistol and hid it under her shirt. She adjusted her shirt so that no one would notice that she was carrying a gun. She went down the stairs to her Lexus and got in and speedily went to the Li corp.

Sakura P.O.V

I quickly got out of my car and I saw a large building that had Li corporations written on the front. I smirked at the thought of why I'm here. That secretary doesn't have a clue what's coming to her. I gradually got in and walked confidently to the front desk where a blonde lady was sitting. She looked like she was in deep conversation with someone on the phone. Twisting the cord and laughing at what the person she talking to said, I interrupted her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Syaoran Li's office is" the blonde haired hoe ignored me and gradually went on with her conversation. I gave her a cold glare that I learned from boss and interrupted her once more.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Syaoran Li's office is" and then she looked at me as if she was looking down at me.

"Take a number and sit down because as you can see there are a lot of people who want to see my Syaoran". I turned around to look at the people she was refrying to and I saw a bunch of bimbos putting on make up for who I assume for Li and are Li's fans. I laughed at the thought of them crying when he dies. After all I never back down from an assignment.

"I am not here looking for any relationship with Li. I am strictly here on business" I hissed. My temper was rising and if this bitch doesn't let me in I will surely have to show her to never get on my bad side ever again. To my disclosure she ignored me again and went on with who she was talking to on the phone. I hastily grabbed her shirt and brought her to my eye level. Surely this bitch doesn't know who the fuck she's messing with.

"If you don't let me in, I will definitely have to hurt you" her brown eyes widened and she promptly said "bye" to whoever she was talking to and quickly gave me a pass that would let me in. I turned around and in the corner of my eye I caught her reaching to push a button that would call security. I swiftly turned around a grabbed her hand the moment she was about to push it. She looked up petrified at me and was about to scream. I took my hand and slammed it over her mouth preventing her from screaming.

"I don't think you would want to do that" I said as I gave her a cold glare. "I think its best for your health that you don't push that button, don't you think?" She just nodded in response. I turned around and straightened up my suit and proceeded to my destination. I was glad our little dilemma didn't bring any attention.

I calmly ascended to the elevator after I had showed a large muscular man my pass and walked in. I grinned as the elevator went up to the last floor where Li's current secretary was and I thought about if I should make her death a slow and painful one or a fast one with no pain. After all that is the only way I could be Li's new secretary without me stressing myself. I just need to get rid of the bitch.

**Well that's it for now. Sorry if I made a few grammar mistakes. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted in my last chapter but I'll see how this one goes (that's why I made a short chapter). Oh and just to let you know, you will Know about Sakura's past more and more in the following chapters if I get enough reviews for me to update again lol. Well PLZ review it would surely make my day and inspire me to write more. BYE BYE. **


	3. Enjoy your last day

Chapter- Enjoy your last day

In a busy room a secretary was hastily trying to get everything in order for her boss, Syaoran Li. She quickly stopped and sipped her coffee and watched people rush around the large floor. She placed her coffee down and at the same time one of the elevator doors opened. Out came a beautiful girl with auburn hair and breathtakingly emerald eyes. She watched as the young lady calmly walked up to her desk with confidents.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you" the secretary said while trying to straighten up her desk.

"I'm here to drop off an application" said Sakura as she handed her the papers that came with her Syaoran Li folder. The secretary took the papers and scanned them and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You do understand that this job opening would take awhile because I'm not planning to quit my job any time soon." Said the secretary. Sakura then looked at the secretary name tag which read Nicole making a mental note of it.

"Yes I am fully aware that this job can take a long time to get but who knows you could move or pass away" Sakura said. The secretary looked at Sakura suspiciously. Sakura just smiled innocently. There conversation was interrupted by a ringing of a phone. The secretary picked up the phone utterly ignored Sakura and went on with what ever she was doing before. Sakura was about to turn around and walk toward the elevator, when a paper caught her eye. It was information about the secretary that had her home address. Sakura took the paper and inaudibly put it in her pocket and walked away smiling. Finding this paper saved her a lot of time. She quietly thanked god for making that secretary a messy person. She was planning on following her home and finishing the job there. But now she can get a cup of coffee and walk around, enjoy her freedom while it lasted because in a day or two she would have to get to work on finishing her new assignment.

Sakura walked out of the building and walked around in hopes of finding a café nearby. To her disclosure she found one. She walked in and took a seat beside a man with chestnut hair. She waited impatiently for someone to take her order.

Sakura P.O.V

I am never coming back to this damn place. What fucking bad service. I've been waiting here for what three minutes and no one took my order. My inner rambling was interrupted by a voice.

"May I take your order" I looked at who was talking to me and it was some teenager no older than 15. I quickly gave him my order. I looked at the man sitting beside me. He looked vaguely familiar. But then again how could I forget a face like that (even though I can only see a side of his face). He is fucking gorgeous. I'm probably just hallucinating. I have never given a man a second glance so what's so different now. What's wrong with me these days!

To my humiliation he caught me staring. He looked at me startled for a second then gave me a heartwarming smile. It was like as if he was use to woman staring at him. Only a blind person wouldn't. Even I had to take a second look. To my surprise he spoke.

"Hi, umm do I have something on my face"

"No" I said in a cold voice. I don't know why I responded like that that but I can't let my guard down on anyone. Not after what happened. My life is too corrupted to be nice to anyone.

"Oh… well I'm Sya-" the man was interrupted by the waiter. I grabbed my coffee and turned to look at him.

"I got to go" I quickly got up holding my coffee and rushed to the café door.

"Well then see you around" he said after me. I didn't turn back to say bye or anything. What the hell is his problem? It's not like were friends. Then why the hell am I still thinking about him.

I walked out of the café and walked to the Li corp. Then realization hit me like a brick. He was fucking Syaoran Li. My soon to be bitch ass boss (after tonight that is) and I acted like a bitch to him. Holy shit! What a bad first impression.

I walked to the Li corp. When I got there, I saw the secretary walk out and go into her car. Oh well I guess I don't need that paper. Let the games begin.

**10 minutes later**

After following her, she finally rolled up to her house. I parked my car behind a large tree, blocking anyone from seeing my car. It was about midnight. A Good time to get this kind of job finished. I watched her go into her house and I quickly got into gear. I grabbed my pistol and got out of my car.

I climbed up a tree that would lead me into the nearest window. I climbed through the window and walked quietly around looking for her. I went up the stairs. It was kind of hard to see because the lights were off. I looked through a couple of rooms and none of them were occupied by her. Were the hell is this bitch. I was loosing my temper until I heard a noise in the last room down the hall. I walked up to the room and gently opened the door. I found her peacefully folding her clothes in her night gown. She obviously looked like she was going to bed. Her back was facing me. I slowly creped up and was about to hit her but the floor creaked and made a noise. She turned around and looked fearfully at me.

"Hello" I sad smirking but she couldn't see that since I had a black mask on.

"Who are you and what do you want" she screamed. 'Typical for a victim to say that' I thought. I took off my mask and grinned.

"Recognize me" I said amusingly. From the look on her face she recognized me. 'I feel so special' I said in my head sarcastically. Sometimes I say stupid things in situations like these that are funny. Well they are funny to me. I've killed so many people that I don't even feel guilty anymore.

"What do you want" she said

"Your life and job" I said annoyed. She looked petrified, probably because I had a gun in my hand.

"You can have my job but please not my life" she shrieked. All this talk is making me bored.

"Well if I took your job, I would have to owe you back and I don't want to. Don't you think it would be easier if I just killed you? Don't answer that" I said raising my gun directly at her.

"Wait no plea-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because I interrupted her.

"Goodbye Nicole" she looked confused at me knowing her name. I took my gun aimed it at her head and pulled the trigger. She dropped to the ground lifelessly. I took a gun from my pocket and put it in her hand, as if she was holding it.

"Easy and clean" I said to no one, as I put on my mask again. I calmly walked to the window that I went through before.

Normal P.O.V 

Sakura went through the window and jumped down expertly. She walked to her car, as if nothing happened. She didn't feel guilty about the events that happened 20 minutes ago. Not even a little bit. Why should she? It's not like anyone cared about whom in her life died. So she shouldn't care about theirs.

Next morning Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and got dressed and went downstairs to the breakfast room. She sat down and waited for her breakfast. A minute later Helen came in carrying her breakfast and the daily paper. Sakura took the paper and smiled at what she read.

_**Suicides are getting popular **_

_A secretary for Li Syaoran, Nicole Hira killed herself last night. It seems that everyone who works in companies that are successful is killing themselves these days………_

Sakura laughed at the article and flung it across the table. She makes all her kills looked like they are suicides. So there's a less chance of her getting caught. She smiled and thought about when the Li corp. would call her for her new job as secretary.

**Well that's it for now. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors. PLZ review it would inspire me to right more and better. Flames accepted. **


	4. First day

Sakura hastily getting ready for her first day of work was interrupted by Helen at the door.

"Sakura, would you like breakfast before you go to work"

"No" then Sakura swiftly turned around and continued on gathering her things for work. She smiled at the thought of how fast she got her job. She slowly started to recall last night, her small conversation with her new boss…..

FLASHBACK

_Sitting in her private entertainment room, Sakura peacefully watched a program on the news about successful business men and women who died of suicidal. 'I remember that guy' Sakura thought as it showed a man named Ken Lee who died of overdose of pills. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone. _

"_Hello" Sakura said obviously bored. _

"_Hello is this Sakura Kinomoto" said a man with a gruff voice. _

"_Yes it is. How may I help you" said Sakura curiously. _

"_Umm this is Syaoran Li, you have recently left a application as a sectary here at the Li corp." _

"_Yes I remember I left it with your secretary" Sakura said smiling._

"_Yes I know, my secretary had…passed away and I need a new secretary now and you're the best I got. Are you still interested?" said Syaoran. _

"_Yes I am actually" said Sakura thinking her plan had worked._

"_Good so I want you here by 8 tomorrow. There's a lot to be done. I hope that's not a problem." He said in a business type voice._

"_No it's alright, bye" said Sakura_

"_Bye" and he hung up. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura quickly ran to her car dressed professionally. She slowly drove to the busy road. 5 minutes later her instincts picked up and realized she was being followed by a black car and one of the passengers obviously had a gun.

"Fuck not again" Sakura angrily said. And she quickly speed up her car hitting cars on the way.

**Hello again I'm sorry for the very late update I think it's been almost a year, but I updated. I have been hectic with high school life being my first year and all. I never knew it would have been that hard. I'm going to try to update regularly or maybe I might stop writing all together until I learn to be a better writer I don't know really I'm still deciding. Well that's all for now……**


End file.
